Deberías ser feliz
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: "Te estas equivocando... yo debería casarme contigo, no ella" Fem!Prussia centric, Male!HungaryxFem!Austria


**Odio mis momentos angst, odio este fanfic, me dio dolor y ganas de llorar escribirlo ¡pero tenía que! había visto muchas imagenes y me fue inevitable, joder... siento que sentí el dolor de la pobre Gissie. Bueno esta es una narración -mas o menos- de la boda Austro-húngara, versión nyo, y pues... solo espero que les guste, aunque reitero que no me hizo para nada feliz este tonto arrancón de inspiración. Solo es un shot cortito. BTW en mi HC Nyo Prusia se llama Giselle, Nyo Hungría Luther, Nyo Austria Richelle**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece y ya**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

La albina solo miraba a través del cristal, para ponerle dramatismo a la escena había vestido su fina silueta de negro, el negro que representaba la muerte, si bien dentro de aquél recinto sagrado en el que tantas veces había orado porque aquél chico estuviera bien, y a su vez ahora estaba siendo testigo de una magnifica boda, ahora para ella solo representaba muerte… la muerte de su amor

Y es que aquél idiota, aquél estúpido a quién siempre molestaba y cuidaba como lo mas importante del mundo se estaba casando… ¡se estaba atando! ¡y no era con ella! Eso era lo que mas le dolía, que aquella que llevaba un velo blanco y una enorme sonrisa no era ella, era su aristócrata prima, esa damisela en apuros que… que en esos momentos odiaba con todo su corazón

Esa le estaba quitando lo que ella creía suyo, desde siempre

Mantuvo su mirada fija en el cristal, él se veía tan guapo y radiante que la albina no pudo mas que dibujar una sonrisa, su Luther siempre había sido el mas guapo de todos los chicos que hubiese visto jamás, pero no es que se lo hubiera dicho alguna vez, no era necesario, él creía que ella solo se amaba a si misma, si supiera lo equivocado que estaba

Que en estos momentos su corazón se partía en mil, aunque estuviese sonriente

- Hungría pedazo de idiota… no puedo creer… que le hagas esto… a ore-sama –un par de cristalinas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas -¡Fui yo quién te cuido! ¡YO, NO ESA! –gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, sabiendo que nadie dentro de la iglesia podía oírla, podía ver a sus amigas allí, sentadas fingiendo una sonrisa, sabían que la albina seguramente estaba sufriendo en algún lugar, lo que no sabían es que ese lugar era el ventanal de la catedral - ¡ELLA JAMÁS… te entenderá!

Cayo en el suelo, mientras las lagrimas que venían desde la profundidad de su interior eran exteriorizadas, se sentía fatal, ni en esos momentos era capaz de admitir que lo amaba, pero es que eso no iba con ella, en estos momentos solamente estaba indignada, ese desgraciado… tantos años, para que escogiese a aquella que no lo comprendía, ella no era la que paso noches en vela en batallas con él, ella no era la que había estado detrás de él cuidándolo de que nada malo le ocurriese

Ella no era quién lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser

Y lo peor es que se sentía como una inútil, no era capaz de detener la boda, no por aquella aristócrata no… es que él, se veía tan feliz… tan feliz en su elegante traje, con su cabello largo finamente recogido, con aquella sonrisa que abarcaba su rostro. Y en el fondo, todo lo que la albina quería es que aquél chico a quién tanto amaba fuera feliz

Por eso, no movió un musculo, y solo le gritaba al vidrio impenetrable

- Bastardo sin sentimientos, y aun así… me alegro tanto por ti

Cayó de espaldas al vidrio, en el pasto, riendo como si su salud mental presentase un notorio desequilibrio, estaba a punto de un colapso emocional, al menos Gisbird reposaba en su hombro, a lo que ella sonrió, agradecida con Dios por haberle dado regalo tan grande, calmándose al fin y empezando a pensar con la cabeza mas fría

Quizás su prima podría darle mas amor, quizás su prima podría hacerle feliz

- Señorita podrida… como que no lo cuides, como que te asesinaré –declaró secando sus lagrimas, mirando aún al espejo, no sabía que se dijeron en los votos pero… pero el desgraciado tuvo el descaro de comprar aquellos anillos que siempre dijeron serían para ellos, cuando eran pequeños y se prometían estupideces

No pudo soportarlo mas, se fue minutos antes de que dijesen el acepto, ya no quedaba nada de su corazón, este estaba hecho trizas en el fondo de su estomago, tenía que abrazarse a si misma para no pensar que se desarmaría, porque en verdad, jamás se había sentido tan deshecha como ese día; su Luther había escogido a esa tonta, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Si alguna vez al menos le hubiese dicho lo mucho que lo amaba, quizás todo sería muy diferente

- … Ella… ella no lo merece –se quejaba con su mascota, mientras lagrimas caían en los bordes de su sonrisa –pero aun así él la escogió… y ni siquiera le dolió ¿sabes Gisbird? Él jamás se detuvo a pensar en ore-sama, él… solo acepto

En medio del bosque cayó de rodillas, sin soltar su auto-abrazo, quería decir que no le importaba, que no dolía… pero eso era una gran mentira; tantos años pasaron por sus ojos, aquél deseo que tuvo por probar sus labios, por estar entre sus brazos, por verlo despertar por las mañanas y ser por quién no durmiera en las noches ahora se había ido, otra se lo había quitado… quitado lo único que le importaba tanto como ella misma

Junto sus manos, entrelazando los dedos de ambas mientras las acercaba a su rostro, quizás ya no estaba en la iglesia pero aun podía hablarle a Dios, él siempre estaba ahí para ella – Por favor padre… haz que la mas genial de tus hijas pueda olvidar –imploró en medio de un sollozo, mientras volvía a rogar por él, porque no estuviese equivocado, porque aunque la vida le diese un camino lejos del suyo aun pudiera ver su sonrisa, acabó su oración, secándose una lagrima y mirando al suelo con una falsa sonrisa

- Idiota… solo espero que seas feliz, sin mi


End file.
